Make Me Cum (Hisoillu)
by silverXsaphire
Summary: Hisoka shares an erotic moment with the young assassin as he helps him get off.


"Make Me Cum"

An Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka smut!fic

Summary: Hisoka shares an erotic moment with the young assassin as he helps him get him off.

**Part I**

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

"Ah."

A simple exchange of words such as this was common between the two. Tonight was no exception to their normality. Even though Illumi was always one to state assassins didn't need emotions or friends at their side, he was still the one who never left Hisoka's side. If he did, it was never for too long. The two always wound up back together and bound at the hip. They seemed rather inseparable but they rarely, if ever, showed signs of affection toward one another. Except lately. Hisoka was more than his pervy self. Illumi usually brushed it aside due to it being mostly because of Gon, but this time it seemed to be because of..himself. Why the sudden interest in Illumi? The bolkier of the two would leave subtle touches and brushes of limbs here and there. Illumi simply gazed at the other, silently wondering what he was on about. But he never mentioned it or brought it up to him.

The two of them were sat in front of the large open windows of their room, overlooking the tops of buildings in Yorknew City. Despite the streets still packing with cars and the sidewalks with people, everything was quiet. Illumi's eyes were on the ever illuminating streetlights, his face still as expressionless as ever. However, Hisoka was no longer looking out at the city. He was looking at the other male sat beside him. His eyes were scanning the lines and structure of his face, down the strands of his raven hair and to the curve of his lower back and rounded bum. Hisoka thought Illumi was _delicious._ And only recently did he attempt to make that obvservation blatantly obvious.

A few good silent moments passed before Illumi decided to give the other his attention, turning his head so his big dark eyes locked in a tantalizing gaze with his golden ones. Once his gaze was finally met, Hisoka flashed the assassin a dangerous smirk, a psychotic laugh dripping from the tip of his tongue softly.

"You're staring," Illumi spoke, finally breaking the silence of words. "I've seen you do it a lot lately, yet you refuse to tell me why."

Hisoka let his laugh grow louder, tilting his head back just slightly before he too spoke.

"I don't owe you an explanation. If you want to know so bad, why not simply ask me, Illumi?"

The young assassin kept his eyes on the other male, his gaze seemingly cold and empty but Hisoka always saw something within that familiar gaze. Something Illumi held only for him. If he wasn't mistaken, that something was _lust._ And not the my-bloodlust-has-gone-through-the-roof kind of lust. More like the I-want-to-fuck-you-then-kill-you-for-making-me-want-to-fuck-you lust.

Illumi blinked his eyes a few times silently. "Why do you stare at me?"

That was the only invitation Hisoka needed to thrust himself forward and snake his long arms around the slim waist of the assassin. Keeping in mind they were sat on bar stools, he pulled Illumi forward into his grip, keeping him from the possibility of tipping the chair over. Illumi's expression was still as blank as ever, merely blinking and allowing his body to give in and rest against the other's.

"Because you're fucking yummy!"

Yummy? Illumi was genuinely surprised by Hisoka's use of words. What exactly did he mean by yummy? His thin eyebrows gave a slight raise as his bum slid off of the cushion of the chair so he was now standing. Was he..flirting? That he was. Hisoka's hands were suddenly roaming Illumi's body, past his sides, down his muscular back and around his small but firm ass.

Illumi all but showed any expression of pleasure or displeasure. "Nyaaaa," was the simple noise he made before attempting to pull out of his grasp. But Hisoka was having none of that this time. He wanted to get what he wanted. And he _would _get it tonight. With his nails digging into the fabric of Illumi's pants and skin of his ass, he yanked him forward until their chests collided. His smirk only grew more dangerous now, but Illumi was all but fazed by it. In fact, he was amused.

Hisoka growled and tightened his grip, the sting of his nails not at all affecting the young assassin of the Zoldyck clan. "Running away already, are we? But the fun part hasn't even started yet! My my."

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Illumi muttered softly in a normal tone of voice before letting out the quietest of sighs.

Hisoka made no attempts at hiding his raging hard on that pressed against the pelvis of the other male, and Illumi stole a glance down between them. What an interesting sensation it was to have another man's erection pressed to his body. The thoughts were swimming inside of Hisoka's mind as he pictured his memories of Illumi's bloodlust. The way his already dark eyes turned into black pits. His hair frayed, his muscles spasmed, and his nen pulsed almost painfully. Oh god, it sent electricity through Hisoka's spine and to his groin. He was so interesting to watch! So absolutely _yummy!_ And when he bled, that was a surefire way to send Hisoka into a psychotic orgasm. He let out a sharp gasp, his head tilting up as his smirk stayed but his mouth fell open. His mere thoughts of Illumi were already sending him into a frenzy. To think what it would do to him to actually touch and impose dirty actions to the male..no he couldn't! Thinking of it was downright dangerous!

His golden eyes gleamed with utter desire and craving for the other's sex, the hair on his neck standing on end. "You haven't a clue what you do, Illumi! Oh, it's absolutely terrifc! While I thoroughly enjoy your veil of coldness, I wouldn't mind seeing you give in to temptation once in a while, hm!"

"Temptation? Meaning you?" Illumi spoke back, his previously still hands now moving to rest at Hisoka's broad shoulders.

Hisoka's eyes widened. "AH! So he does know. Say...Illumi?"

Illumi blinked his dark eyes and tilted his head just slightly. "Yes?"

"Cut me."


End file.
